


indulgence

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Sorry Not Sorry, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Peter and Felicia have been indulging in this for awhile now. He isn't sure when it started but, he really likes how warm she is.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> :3 my sweeeeeet bean

He sounds like he's dying. She giggles and it takes everything in him not to screech or launch into a lecture. Felicia is--the  _ worst. _ God she's the best at giving head its a little ridiculous. His sample size isn't huge but, in comparison to what he's had it's...like it's like--okay he can't make a good comparison right now. 

"Cat--" he isn't sure when he gave up all pretense of trying to keep their masked lives and unmasked lives separate. 

Maybe it was when he started showing up randomly at her place to needle her about the whole  _ being a criminal _ thing. Maybe it was when she elbowed him away from freshly made brownies for the hundredth time. Maybe it was the night he came over to watch Hoarders and instead of watching anything he'd slowly crept a hand up her shirt. Then her thigh and then--well. Then he spent the evening exploring almost every inch of her body until she tugged on his hair.

Even  _ still  _ he couldn't resist the way she said his name, "Peter" as if it's a gift. "Peter!" Like it's the only word she has left in her. " _ Peter-- _ "

The sounds Felicia makes are obscene. Extremely so. They haunt his dreams sometimes. Other times they are the backdrop to a fantasy or two. The noises are just so-- _ good.  _

He can't pin down the moment they decided that this indulgence was okay. But it happened. And now here they were. Peter, with his head thrown onto the back of the couch and Felicia, on her knees with her head bobbing between his legs. Blowing him like it's her favorite activity. 

"M close." He breathes, barely above a whisper. He chances a peek down at her and christ. How does she look gorgeous with a cock in her mouth? Is it because it's his? 

Felicia hums around him and he tugs on her hair. "Cat. Stop."

He gets a pout, but she obeys him. That's a heady feeling. Getting her full attention and getting her to listen to him. Once her eyes are on his, he moves to lift her up and off the floor to settle onto his lap. Peter kisses her because how could he  _ not _ when she looks so pleased with herself. Now that she's on his lap though he notices the sweater. 

"Good God that's hideous!"

She snorts. "You  _ just  _ noticed it now?"

"You need to burn that. Immediately."

She has the nerve to keep giggling, so he has no choice obviously, but to pull that ugly sweater (it's a poor rendition of the grinch in a Hawaiian shirt) right off her body. He shucks it to the side mercilessly, and growls at the sight before him. 

"Nothing underneath?" Somehow she manages a shy look, even though they've done this song and dance before. "Naughty girl." 

That gets a whimper. Felicia, he's learned, really likes it when he talks to her like this. It's super embarrassing at first, but the reaction he gets out of her each time makes it 1000% worth it. 

Another thing she really likes? Being tossed around a bit. Which is why he lifts her up just to stand and toss her on the couch so he can pull her leggings off and settle in between her legs. 

"Don't forget." He remembers suddenly, right before he starts pushing into her. "You promised Ned that we could walk you through the entire Star Wars saga."

He times this perfectly because she's far too distracted by him filling her to be truly upset. She just rolls her eyes and reaches for his face to pull him into another kiss. It's easy to find a rhythm with her. He's familiar with her body and it instills a confidence in him. He knows how to make her scream quite literally if he wants. 

"Don't forget." He prompts her again, with a particularly rough stroke and she keens, nodding. 

"Are you sure you're paying attention? Cause I feel like--"

"Peter--" She sounds helpless, nails gripping his hair. He starts fucking her in earnest and she cries out. She's so tight and hot its almost maddening. Still she stutters out,"I--I got it--just keep…"

The rest of her thoughts get lost in a litany of sweet sounds. She doesn't get another chance to speak because he starts kissing her and fucking her hard enough that the only sounds she makes are different variations of the word "yes". 

It doesn't take long for his pace to stutter, rhythm disrupting as he groans out release. He'd uh forgotten a rubber  _ whoops.  _ But she's on the pill (he's pretty sure) and she's too busy telling him not to stop for Peter to really get the opportunity to tell her. She can probably feel it--

Yep. He feels her pinch one of his nipples brutally. 

"Ow!" He whines. "Sorry you just--look and sound so good." He hasn't stopped moving within her, just slowed his pace. 

"You better remember nnn--" The best way to keep her from scolding honestly is to just distract her. Which he absolutely does by reaching in between their bodies  _ and  _ kissing just beside her ear. 

It's giddiness. Giddiness and a huge ego boost that he can reduce a woman like Felicia to a writhing mess. 

Afterward, she is so warm and cuddly. Which is great because Peter is almost always cold. So he lays on her and tucks his face into her neck. She lets him stay there but she makes a show of whining that she can't see the TV and she's naked and it's  _ very inconvenient  _ for her. 

"Tough." He mumbles against her skin. "You're warm." 

"Oh my god that's all you have to say about it?" 

With a large sigh (he's very put out) he shifts them so she can lay on top of him but he doesn't let her escape.

"...Peter."

"Mmm?"

"You do realize this is horribly unfair. Right?"

He groans. "How?"

"Because I'm completely naked and you basically have most of your clothes on!"

"Well that's not  _ my  _ fault." 

She scoffs and pinches him again."Godddd the blanket is right there just cover up with itttt." 

He really hopes she  _ doesnt  _ put clothes back on because she's extra warm like this.


End file.
